A Romantic time
by Nightfly123
Summary: Shining Star has always loved Rarity and he had wondered if Rarity loves him back and he decides to put that to the test by asking Rarity out for a picnic, though, he has no idea that he is going to have the best night ever...more than even he would've expected.


**Hello everypony. Here is my first one-shot and I hope that you enjoy it. :)**

* * *

Shining Star was busy walking around making sure that no pony is in trouble as well as making sure that the Cutie Mark crusaders stay out of trouble when he heard Rarity calling out for him which caused him to run straight towards Rarity's house as fast as he could.

He arrived at Rarity's house where he was told by Rarity, herself, that he needs to go and find some gems for Rarity's new dresses that she wanted to create for her friends which made Shining Star nod his head in understanding as he went to get the gems.

When he came back from collecting the gems, Shining Star found himself staring dreamily at Rarity as she put the gems on the different dress before she realised that Shining Star was staring at her which caused her to blush with Shining Star quickly snap himself out his dreamy trance.

"So, Rarity, I wanted to ask you something important" said Shining Star as he took a deep breath. "Do you want to have a picnic with me, tonight?".

"Really?, you want me to have picnic with you?" said Rarity as she became excited at the thought. "Of course, I like to join you for a picnic, Shining Star".

"That's great, Rarity, so what time should it be?" asked Shining Star as he looked at Rarity. "Should we meet up at eight or nine?".

"Nine would be splendid, dear, splendid indeed" said Rarity as she smiled at Shining Star. "Don't worry, Shining Star, I'll be there".

Shining Star returned the smile before he gave his goodbyes to Rarity as he made his way back to the Golden Oak Library house where he lives with his younger sister, Twilight Sparkle, as he began to gather things for the picnic with Rarity which included both food and drinks.

Later that night on a hilly area, Shining Star is waiting patiently for Rarity to show up and he was in for a surprise when he eventually does see Rarity with the sight of her making him enter the dreamy trance again as he saw that Rarity is heading towards him, though, he quickly snapped out of the trance.

He walked over to her before bowing to her in a gentle-pony manner which made Rarity smile as she and Shining Star began to walk side-by-side to the picnic spot where Shining Star had set up their picnic

"Wow, Rarity, I'll admit, you look beautiful, indeed" said Shining Star as he smiled at Rarity. "So, do you want to sit down and eat the food I brought us?".

"Yes, indeed, Shining Star, this food does look delicious" said Rarity as she began to eat the food. "So, Shining Star tell me about yourself, what's your history?".

"Well, I was born after Shining Armour and before Twilight" said Shining Star as he explained his past. "Though, me and Twilight have a very strong bond between us".

"So you're saying, that the two of you are inseparable?" asked Rarity as Shining Star confirmed it. "Wow, you two must really have a really strong bond after all".

"We sure do, though, we always had each other's back" said Shining Star as he smiled at the memory. "Also, enough about me, what's your history, Rarity?".

"I am the older sister of my little sister, Sweetie Belle" said Rarity as she began to explain her history. "We are the two daughters of our parents, Hondo Flanks and Cookie Crumbles".

"Wow, so what is your sister, like, Rarity?, is she good?" asked Shining Star as he became curious. "Or do you sometimes have problems with your sister?".

"I sometimes have problems with my sister, Shining Star" said Rarity as she smiled at Shining Star. "I know that Sweetie Belle's heart is in the right place, it's just that she does cause a mess at the most inconvenient of times".

"Yeah, I completely understand that, Rarity and I don't blame you" said Shining Star as he looked into Rarity's eyes. "Rarity, there is something that I want to tell you".

"What is it, Shining Star?, I am here to help, you know that, right?" said Rarity which I nodded my head in understanding. "So, what is it, you want to tell me?".

"Um-well-It's just that...I love you, Rarity, with all of my heart" said Shining Star which surprised Rarity. "Also, I can understand why you might feel the same-".

Before Shining Star could say another word, Rarity kissed him on the lips with her instinct reaction catching Shining Star off-guard as he began to slowly return the kiss as he shared a very romantic moment with Rarity, who was smiling mentally as she knew that She is going to be Shining Star's marefriend.

They continued to kiss before they released each other as they settled for cuddling each other in the moonlight as they both knew that they are now a couple and their love for each other will make them become closer and stronger as they now felt that they could take on anything in the world.


End file.
